Break me
by Angel4thenight
Summary: He wanted hatred; couldn't handle love, he wanted them to remember; not forget, he wanted them not to be fooled by his mask- to see straight threw it but all he really wanted was to be broken so he could fix himself again- to give him a purpose to live.AU
1. Chapter 1: I know

Title: Break me

Summary: he wanted hatred; he couldn't handle love, he wanted them to remember not forget, he wanted them not to be fooled by his mask- to see straight threw it but all he really wanted was to be broken so he could fix himself again- to give him a purpose to live. AU, Yaoi

Rated: M

* * *

_Chapter 1: I know_

* * *

**A4TN: he, he another SasuGaa fic all told in Gaara's POV well mostly. And Just to warn you it won't be all SasuGaa- Gaara's apart of a lot of different pairings and no****,**** I'm not portraying him as some kind of whore- most of them aren't anything too serious anyway and this is seat in an Alternate universe so enjoy! ^-^ **

**P.S I know the summary sucks big time; I'm not very good at them. Oh and expect oocness and crack couples, crappy grammar and spelling and a very confusing plot!!! **

**P.P.S a whole new writing style as well****...**** Well I think it is. I really like writing in first person; I find it easier to express their emotions but at the same time hard to keep to their charters so as I said before expect occness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto charters or songs but I do own the story line and some OC charters =3 **

* * *

"Thank you." I whispered dropping to my knees awaiting my death at the hands of this naive human- at the hands of a boy that doesn't even know I'm his brother.

_'Come on get it over with already__.__'_ I silently prayed it would be quick; like the ticking of the sorter hands on a clock- one blink and you missed it but it seems my prays were also forgotten as he just stood there piecing me with his gaze.

"I'm sorry"

His blade hits the floor making my heart shank. How can he do something so cruel? I did everything in my power to hide, both of them, from the curl, disgusting truth of my true existence and this is how he repays me!

I chuckle darkly; getting to my feet- hiding all my emotions behind my perfect mask, "well then I'll make you."A grin split my lips as my bangs cast a shadow hiding my eyes from the light before the older male in front of me was thrown in to the wall across from us.

_**'I only exist for myself....'**_

He just slumped to the ground; no energy left to battle "C'mon you're making this way to easy," I hissed, japing my foot in to his throat.

_**'To always keep their secrets: I was both the lock and the key-'**_

He grasped; trying to suck in air as I plied more pressure "fight back," I growled but he didn't push me away: just gasped like a fish out of water.

_**'But now, when all the truth's revealed, I have no purpose in this world....... so why can't he see that?'**_

I growled; pulling my leg back and kicking the guy in the shoulder sending him skidding across the floor as I started to feel the world spin around me. I groaned slightly swaying as my version went blurry before losing focus altogether and leaving me to the darkness.

_**'So why can't you just end it?'**_

* * *

_Beep.... beep..... Beep__...._

I slowly blinked open my pupiless eyes and turned my head to the sound; the heart monitor beeping at a slow and clamming pace.

_'What an annoying sound.' _I mused rolling over; stiffing a cry as I applied pressure to one of my many wounds.

"Glad to see you're awake." I stared at the blonde before closing my eyes and sighing in annoyance.

"I was train to handle any sort of torture and beside you already know everything."

"I know," My eye lids flew open as they search for the blonde's: reading them intensely but found nothing.

"Then why, may I ask, am I still breathing?"

"you really are cold you know that?" he sighed, running a sun kissed hand threw his spiked hair before leaning his head back and staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, "maybe it's because I turn the table?..... You're normally the one teasing me with knowing all the answers." He mused to himself, laughing slightly, as pictures of me either slitting his throat or strangling him came to my mind.

I winced sitting up but hid it like always, "that still doesn't answer my question."

He looked back at me; eyes soften ever so slightly- showing so much weakness that I almost cringe in disgust. "I said we know-"

"Then why haven't you killed me?!" I yelled flying from the bed, leads and drips being ripped out, and pouncing on the blonde. He gave a meek yelp before groaning as his head hit the floor; I fist his shirt, straddling his hips, and hoist his face closer to me so he could see how freely my anger was flowing.

"Answer me! I have taken down villages! Made people take their own life! Even racked families on the rare chance that I let them live! And with knowing all that, and much more, you still speared my life?! When I wouldn't give a second thought with taken yours!!"

"I know that... but you really didn't have a choice," he whispered; his head bowed to me making me unable to read his facial expression.

I snorted, roughly letting him go and getting up; ignoring the pain in my side that seem to magical disappear and re-appear on its own accord. "Of course I did," I said as I search for my clothes but found nothing; but a pair of boxers and a white long sleeve shirt with matching baggie pyjamas like trouser. I groaned mentally but thought it was better than wearing a hospital grown.

I pulled it off leaving me, apart from the bandagers, completely exposed; not even caring if the blonde was in the room with me.

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

I stopped; pulling my hand back from reaching for the boxers, "you still don't get it?" I shook my head at the blonde; crossing my arms and turning to see said blonde, still hasn't looked at me.

_'Better show him that nothing's chance__,__'_ I thought going over to the blonde. I crouched down to eye level before lifting his head up making his eyes widen at my nude state and him, to try, and squirmed away -blushing a cherry red colure- but I didn't give him the opportunity as I smirked; pushing him back and straddling his hip once more. I might have been the smaller out of us two, and lighter, but I was natural at getting people to do what I want and making them feel powerless was just another part of my charm.

Pinning his arms down; I brush my lips against his. "Naruto....... You'll be wise to remember this..... your only alive by the mere fact; that I wouldn't gain anything by ending your life.... well apart from satisfaction that is....." with that I let the, blushing and glaring, blonde push me off him making me smirk wider as I walked back over and started to dress again before turning around to the blonde; all emotions wiped away almost instantly- leaving the blonde to wonder if that really just happened.

Slowly I lifted my hand to start spinning the seat off keys around my pointer figure and watching as the blondes eyes widen before paten down his chest and jeans. As he quickly realised that they were indeed the keys to this room.

Did he really think I was stupid enough to believe they left the door unlocked?

".....and don't, ever, assume you know me."

* * *

**A4TN: So this is what I've been up to lately –mainly because my internet was down and my other laptop screen is busty- lol. I originally was going to have the next part as the beginning as it starts a couple of years after this but it didn't seem like a good Prologue.**

**Next part, Chapter two; why, is coming soon....**

**That is when I can be bothered to correct the grammar and spellings XP.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the game

_Part two: Starting the game_

_

* * *

_

**A4TN: Three year time skip even though it says it in the story I through I would just let you know a head of it lol **

**On with the reviews!!!**

**_Poor Gaara, he's hurting so much!!*frowns*-_DarkAngelJudas**

**A4TN: lol yeah, poor Gaara and it only gets worse from here. And thanks for always reviewing!!! ^-^**

**_I can't understand why you make Sasuke smaller than Naruto when it's the other way around...  
Anyway I hope for you to update soon._ - Siena**

**A4TN: first off; glad you liked it, Siena, and thank you for the review but I think there's been a little confusion *rubs neck nervously*. You see Sasuke wasn't mention at all in the first chapter, it was all told in Gaara's POV; point of view. But that was my fault and I'm sorry as, after re-reading it, I could see why you thought it was Sasuke as it acted more like him then Gaara. But that was meant to be Gaara; he he as I said before oocness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or songs but I do own the story line and some OC characters =3**

---------

_'Why?'_

That one word has been haunting me for the past three years: why didn't I just walk out the door that day? Why didn't that bastard finish me off? Why couldn't I life in this live that seemed perfect?!

"Gaara..... Gaara..... Gaa-"

"What?" I opened one eye to see the grinning fox boy also known as Naruto Uzumaki and the first person that -for the life of me; couldn't understand why- took a strong liking to me.

"About time... Anyway, we need you to sign these."

I look at the mess of papers that Naruto had just rudely shoved in front of me, and raised a non-existent eyebrow at the blonde that set on my desk cross legged and grinning at me, "what are these for?"

"Dunno," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Being helpful as perusal,

This is one of the many reason, I preferred it back when I was a loner; no stupid companions.

I sighed; grabbing the first one and skim reading it, "junction seventy nine?"

He nodded, "yeah; the outer wall was collapsing, or something, and they need men over there while they rebuild."

"Hm," I grunted; that would become our weakest point as the outer wall was much more stronger then the inner one making us vulnerable to attack from any number of intruders and that would lead to a lot more trouble for us.

I pick up the pen and, skim reading the forum, jotting down my signature as Naruto stared off in to space.

"Oi Gaara; you wanna have lunch today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not even sparing the blonde a glance, "I haven't got anything better to do."

"Okay- oh and Teme's here so we're meeting up with him."

I paused; looking at the blonde before going back to my work. I haven't seen Sasuke in over three years and, if my memory is correct, our last encounter was on the battle field. Both refusing to lose to the other- even if we were a bloody mess with hardly enough energy to breathe let alone fight.

After handing the papers back to Naruto and watching him run back out the door; I let my thoughts drift to my meeting with that Uchiha bastard, _'oh well his probably forgotten…. everyone else has.'_

* * *

"I've been waiting to do that for three years."

_'Or maybe not,'_ I through as people rushed around either trying to restrain the Uchiha or find something to stop my bleeding nose. While Naruto stood, gob smacked next to me before regaining some sense and trying to yell at the Uchiha and comfort me at the very same time.

"Three years and all you could come up with, was breaking my fucking nose? Really Uchiha; you have lost what made you so interesting to me," I said smirking as blood stained my clothes and trickled down my lips making me taste its copper flavor. As I waiting for him to sneer or at least for him to shot back an insult.

But he smirked back; catching me off guard but I quickly regained control over my emotions and hid behind my mask, _'his change.......tch but not that much; still the arrogant, self-absorbed foul tempered Uchiha.'_

He looked me over once more before walking to one of the chairs and sitting down as calmly and collective as always, making it kind of hard to believe; that he just made a huge scene by punching one of the leaders of Sunagakure in the face and showing no regret afterwards.

Determined not to let the Uchiha get to me; I walked over there and set right next to him just as calmly as he did, as well as completely forgetting about the blood dripping off my chin. Naruto still in a daze slowly walked to us, passing me some napkins, and sitting down in front of Sasuke.

I dapped at the blood as I cursed my slow reactions but I really couldn't do anything. I was so positive that Sasuke had swept all my wrong doings and sinful acts under the rug like everyone else had done that I was completely defenseless. Tch, and now I have a bloody and broken nose to remind me that I was wrong with that assumption.

The Uchiha leaned in, when Naruto's finally diverted his attention to the menu, with a devious smirk in place; giving him a sinister look, "It seems like the legendary Gaara is human after all. And here I thought; you knew everyone's next move."

My eyes moved to the menu at the same time as Naruto's did, and stayed there even as the Uchiha moved closer, "I never claimed to be anything but human. So I take it as a compliment that you thought so highly of me _Uchiha-sama_." I let the last word flick of my tongue as if it was acid but the Uchiha seemed completely un fazed making me frown inwardly, _'what the hell?! Normally he would sneer, glare or at least twitch!'_

"Getting angry?" he asked, leaning closer as one of his hand brush against my thigh; making me have to refrain from moving away, "or nervous perhaps?"

I smirked; finally catching on to his game and thought it was about time the tables were turned, "Uchiha," I turn to him; moving closer, till my swollen nose brushed his -sending off a jolt of pain but I was too focused on the older male in front of me to care at the moment- "don't try to play my own game against me- you'll only end up losing."

He smirked and pulled away just in time for Naruto to put down his menu and exclaim he wanted ramen.

"There's no ramen at this restaurant, dope." Sasuke simple responded, leaning back in his chair making the tension in the air disappear completely.

"WHY THE HELL- Gaara, are you alright?"

I blinked, getting out of my daze, and shaking my head, when I realized that I still had my head turn to the Uchiha; making me silently curse before turning to Naruto "I'm fine; I was just looking out of the window," I lied, effortlessly as I turned my attention back to the menu.

Naruto nodded slowly before slouching in his chair and looking at the menu once more; grumbling to his self about dying of hunger by not serving ramen.

"I'll win this game of ours with ease."

I inwardly twitched, _'can't this guy give it a break already?'_ I thought, glancing over to see Sauke looking at me, from the corner of his eye, "and why is that Uchiha?"

"Because..... your mask is filled with cracks."

* * *

**A4TN: Whoa! There you have it a -maybe a little on the aggressive side- SasuGaa moment! =3 oh and please keep an open mind because some off the pairs will seem a little.... out that, if you get my drift. **

**Next part, Chapter three; dangerous apology, coming soon....**

**That is when I sort out my horrible spelling lol!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Apology

_Part three: Dangerous Apology_

* * *

**A4TN: I love this Chapter! Lol especially the end =D I have got no idea why but I just do... Nothing special happens lol**

**I'm so sorry I havn't been updating college is a real nightmare at the moment lol but almost finish the course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto charters or songs but I do own the story line and some OC charters =3**

**Sasuke is such a bastard, that I have no idea HOW this jerk is to help Gaara.*frowns* -_DarkAngelJudas_**

**A4TN: lol don't worry Sasuke will help Gaara... soon or later... eh I think.**

* * *

_Thud_

_Smash_

_Crash_

_'That damn, Uchiha! I'll give him something to smirk about'_ I panted sliding to the floor of my living room; the whole place a complete mess- everything either topped over or broken. Letting my eyes sweep over it with mild disgust as I ran a hand threw my dark tresses cursing the uchiha some more before stumbling to my bathroom.

Flinging open the door, I went straight to the bath; throwing the taps on and pouring what ever smelt good into it before stripping down and sliding into the steaming water; almost instantly relaxing but then...

_**"Because your mask is filed with cracks" **_

I growled, sinking into the water further trying to ignore his words but could he have a point? I haven't acted like that in the last three years so I'm bound to be rusty; maybe a little bit on the obvious side but to say something like that with so much confidence and amusement...

Hm, it could only lead the mind to wounder.

I sighed heavily, running a wet pale hand threw my soft locks as they disappeared into the warm bubbly water; soaking up the liquid and leaving them dripping wet before gently touching the corner of my eye running my finger pads over the soft skin around them; closing my eyes and frowning deeply as his words once again wormed they're way into my thoughts.

"My mask... Is it cracked?"

* * *

"You could be nicer to Gaara, Teme." I slowed my pace, on my way to my office, as the muffled voices grew louder and peeked my interest.

"hm."

_'same old reply'_ I sighed with a roll of my sea-foam coloured eyes as the voice of the raven reached my ears

"Teme, take this seriously!" I twitched; Naruto wanted some one to take him seriously?... boy it really must be that bad.

"dope; you're giving me a migraine... and I did come here this morning to apologize, didn't I?"

_'Uchihas don't apologize'_ I thought accidentally leaning against the door as I imagined what the Uchiha apologize would look or sound like _'"__**my deepest apologies for getting blood on your clothing**__" that's what he'll say as soon as he plunge the knife straight throw my heart... I'm sure of it.'_

"eh, Gaara?"

I looked at the two; both staring at me confused probably wounding why I'm staring into space for. "hm?"

"um, do you want help off the floor?"

"...No; I'm fine" I grumbled; getting up and smoothing down my clothes.

"Okay... Teme, here, has something to tell you" Naruto said pushing the darker hair boy in front receiving a glare and a smack round the head from the taller one.

I braced my self for the feel of cold hard metal or to see a shimmer of silver but the Uchiha just stood there in front of me looking as stoic as every.

Suddenly he smirked crossing his arms over his chest, "my sincere apologies for attacking you"

_'That was it?'_ I sighed, raising a non existent eyebrow at the taller boy "how long did it take for Naruto's winning to get you to give that lame apology, Uchiha?"

He looked taken back before regaining his composure and smirking wider "you didn't let me finish. I'm apologizing for attacking you while you're in such a pathetic state. It really was degrading for a man of my stature"

Even my thoughts where left speechless as the words soaked in... damn, it was even more painful then my prediction as it hit my pride dead on.

_'you little-'_ I gridded my teeth in annoyance, as soon as my mind was function probably once more, before giving the Uchiha a smirk; one that even the devil, him self, would be wary off "Uchiha... I'm going to make you regret every hearing my name"

I said as I crossed my arms, mimic the Uchiha, as sparks of lighting flew between us while I impatiently waiting for the other to respond to my challenge.

"hey guys, I heard of this new place that just open up. So why don't we go down there and check it out?... eh Guys?" Naruto said as he tyred to prey us apart but with little success.

"don't make threats you can't keep, Gaara."

"It's not a threat. It's you're future; you're going to lose and if you're lucky- I'll let you keep you're life"

"Tch. As I said before, you're the one; who's going to lose so It'll be me that will be in a position to spear you're life or not"

"don't be so sure of you're self"

"and why wouldn't I be, hm? As I saw yesterday; you've lost you're touch"

"hm. I'm just rusty that's all but now I'm in full swing; you don't stand a chance"

Sasuke chuckled as his eyes flashed red making me smirk wider; I'm finally started to wear him down... "I wounder how far you're willing to go then? because I haven't got any thing holding me back; no ties, no loyalty, no reason not to."

or not.

_'damn it; he knows I have to act responsibly and not do anything that would get me any kind of bad publicity now, as this is partly my company and every one now trusts me, but I really would love to just beat the living day lights out of him or fuck with that mind of his. Making him sweat and doubt everything that every happen to him really happened... Sigh, it would just make my life complete'_ I bowed my head before pushing my bangs back and holding them there; thinking over my next words before pushing my thoughts away and getting back in to the game.

"you had to throw away everything, that held some kind off meaning to you, to stand a chance against me? really now Uchiha; I'm flattered."

* * *

I stared up at the tiled ceiling with my eyes closed and a psychotic grin spread across my bloody face as my poor re-broken nose throbbed painfully but it still didn't do anything to lessen the buzz I got from getting under the Uchiha's skin.

"He hasn't changed at all"

* * *

**A4TN: So end of chapter three XP And I ensure you there is a plot line... somewhere **

**Till next time! =w=**

**Next part, Chapter four; over? not even close, coming soon...**

**Hopefully it'll be out tomorrow lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Over? not be a long shot

_Part four: Over? not by a long shot_

* * *

** A4TN: I think this one It's a little bit too short. *sigh* Sorry for the long wait my internet was cut off because my laptop got hacked _ ... anyway enjoy ^-^***

**Reviews**

**_this story has definitely peaked my interest! please update soon- =) _sesshy's numba1 gurl**

**Lol glad someone enjoyed it. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait ^_^***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto charters or songs but I do own the story line and some OC charters =3**

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the Uchiha first came here and I've only seen him twice in that time span, and had the pleasure of having my nose broke on both occasions, but I was still gloating over the small victory of making him resort to violence like some wild animal.

_'men of his statue' _I snickered mentally at his words. No body every told me being hit square in the face could be so much entrainment. But then again, people normally over looked the bright side of things.

"eh, Gaara?"

"hm?"

"sorry"

"what for?"

He shifted nervously under my gaze even adverting his own to the wooden flooring that was under our feet "for Sasuke-"

I held up a hand cutting him off "no need to be sorry, Naruto, I was the one who provoked him and beside I really think to lowly of the man to even recall the incident but maybe if he was a real man. Then he, himself, would come to apologize to me in person and I may look at him in a different light... And Naruto; Then, and only then, will I accept a apology on his behalf"

I had to bow my head to keep him from seeing the side of my lip twitch in amusement and silently hopping Naruto would relay that message to him; word for word.

_'Uchiha's are much more sensitive about there pride being hit'_ I thought as I stared at the black printed letters on the document in front of me but not even trying to read it.

"Oh um, okay, I'll see you later for lunch" Naruto said, making a quick excuse before exiting my office. I nodded more to my self then to him before watching the door slam shut behind him, smirking; I bet my right eye, he went off to yell at the Uchiha and give him my message.

Sighing, I turned my chair to the window and gazed out at the city below; the smirk disappearing instantly.

Even from here I could easily spot my man- mingling in with the coward or hidden on roof tops but you have too be very well trained to spot them. As all man and women that pass through our doors are expert at killing and protecting -most have never even failed a mission in their life. Even the rookies know never to live up to our standards but over them.

I sighed; Sunagakure was a training versatility that only produce the best.

Best weaponry, best assassins, best long range fighters/ shooters and short range, the best minds and so on. We also took on any sort of missions from suicidal to guard duty. letting each one have experience in one filed or another.

So it wasn't a surprise that, to the world; we were seen as a glimmer of hope in this dark time making them rely too much on training versatility, like Sunagakure, to produce a newer and better shoulder, police officer, and so... but mainly for the war; they relied on us to win it for them.

I leaned back on the chair thinking back to the time when I was on the other side of the war; when I control when the next attack came, what village was the next to disappear only leaving ruins and mourners behind to remember it, when I chose weather I was playing the cat or the mouse.

I may of hated it but it was familiar- it was normal; I grow up in that world of killing. where the law was in your own hands, and relying on nothing but my own strength and cunning- Now though, I'm constantly waiting on edge; when will they strike? will they hit us or some other poor village? Am I playing the cat now or are they?

The worry was enough to make you sick and lose hours of sleep over. No wounder all the people fighting in that war was really gunning for me back them.

I ran a hand over my forehead as my stomach threaten to make me unable to attend lunch with Naruto. Shaking my head; I stared back at the stack of papers and the lone file that was nested in between them. Sighing I plucked out the first document in front of me and let my eyes sweep over it... and immediately four words stuck out from the rest;

Transfer

Request

Uchiha

Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the mask

_Part five: Breaking the mask_

* * *

**A4TN: So sorry for the almost two years wait! Life just seems to get on top of me these days and I find little time to write. I will update a few chapters today for break me!**

**Sesshy's numba1 gurl thank you for the review and sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto charters or songs but I do own the story line and **

**some OC charters =3**

* * *

The file was wiped open faster than the sheet hit could the desk. My eyes scanned the picture noticing ever detail -from the pale skin to the raven hair- all confirming my thoughts; it was THE Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why transfer from Kohona to Suna?" I asked myself out loud before noticing the time and cursing to myself, I made a quick exit.

It didn't take me long to get to the small café, we were planning to meet at but instead of one; I saw two people awaiting my arrival. My gaze flickered to Sasuke as my tongue tingled with questions but I bit down on it; keeping them all to myself.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said nervously, looking between me and Sasuke.

I open my mouth about to return the greeting when the Uchiha cut me off, "hello Gaara."

I could swear hell just froze over.

_'So he did get my message, huh? And Naruto did a pretty good job in wording it too.' _I nodded to the two, catching the bitter chuckle before it had a chance to crawl its way up my throat, and set down on the only spare seat available at the circle table, right in-between the two.

"So-"

"Dope, why don't you get us something to drink" Sasuke said cutting him off; never once looking away from me.

"Uh but..." he started off, unsure if he should go and leave us two alone together.

I turned to Naruto and nodded reassuringly, "cola and..." I turned back to the raven to see him still staring at me with a look that for told my death.

"Water"

Naruto nodded; slipping off his chair and going up to the till. A gentle breeze blew softly by picking up some dust, playing with both our hairs, and the end of the parasol that was shading us from the sun's rays but it did nothing to lighting the tension in the air.

"You might fool Naruto and everyone else but you don't fool me."

_'Not quite the opening line I was looking for.'_ I thought as I smirked; resting my elbow on the table and resting my check against the palm "was I trying to fool you?"

"yes"

"and why would I want to do that Uchiha?"

"it's your nature to have every one under your influents," his eyes close before re-opening. Only to stare straight in to mine and suddenly it felt like I was staring into a doll's eyes; empty and hollow- deep dark pits that were for every going- completely devoid of live. He smirked, seeing he had caught my full attention, and tilted his head "and because you don't know how to life without destroying another's existence... you know what you remind me off?"

I sighed; this was an easy one, people always said the same thing about what I was; it was in my birth given name after all. "What a demon?"

"No; A demon has lust for either blood or body- they still have want or need- they still have real feelings, but you don't... It makes you like an old hollow little toy that was once broken but now fix. sitting on the self-feeling empty, all alone and forgotten; no longer holding a purpose even if it's as small as needing to be put back together."

I think that was the first time; I had lost compete control over my emotion so much that my mask broke in half.

Anger, pain, resentment, confusion and loneliness, the sting off his words brought them back.

"the truth hurts, doesn't it?"

* * *

_'I can't let him win' _I hissed mentally, filling in the forums; he'll stay here long enough for me to make him welcome death, with open arms and to beg me for forgiveness.

At last the forums where all signed and finish and I could rant, till my heart's content but I only stared straight ahead; stiff as a board.

_'Someone's there'_ I kept thinking; Impossible I know but my mind kept telling me to keep up the act as if I was on show.

"maybe you haven't lost your touch... well not that much, un" I turned my head to the direction in which the voice was coming from only to see the annoying blonde bombers, Deidara, leaning against the window making my shoulders visibly relax.

"It's only you."

"Hm? Expecting someone else, un?" he asked, coming closer towards me.

"no"

He shook his head and lent against the desk, ignoring my answer, he started to think about it, "Maybe you were expecting that Uchiha boy, un?"

* * *

**A4TN: Next chapter should be up tonight! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A bomber's kiss

_Part six: A bomber's kiss_

* * *

**A4TN: Okay as I said before crack pairings! But I don't think it's too major- anyway hope you like it! Peace I'm out! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto charters or songs but I do own the story line and some OC charters =3 **

* * *

"What are you doing here anyway? We're supposed to be enemies now" I asked him, glaring coldly, trying to remind him what our relationship to each other was.

"Hm? You didn't answer my question UN." He smirked; slipping on the desk and grabbing the transfer sheet. "Oh looks like I just got my answer and here I thought it was all part of your show"

I looked up at him threw narrowed eyes to see an unpleased look on his face "what are you going on about Deidara?"

"You know if you wanted an Uchiha; you didn't have to chance sides- I bet that bastard Itachi wouldn't mind giving you a good fuck un"

"I'm not gay" I simply responded as I took back the sheet and placed it back on top of the neat pile mentally listing the reasons for Deidara to be here and came to two conclusion- my death or information which he'll get neither.

Deidara snorted; combing his figures threw his waist length blonde hair "well you're not straight either un"

I nodded "correct; I'm asexually- meaning I find neither men nor women attractive"

"Meaning you're in denial un"

I narrowed my eyes further at him "I'm not in denial"

He stopped in mid stroke, the only visible eye traveling up my chest to contact with mine, as the side of his lip lifted into a smirk "so if I did something... say something sexual arousing... you wouldn't react like someone who had sexual desires or did find others attractive?"

I just knew I was going to regret my answer but I said it anyway without hesitating "relatively speaking yes"

I'm not initially sure how the blonde pinned me to my desk or how he managed to knock everything else off it so quickly but I do know that I would be trailed and most likely killed for being with the enemy in such a way. If anyone was to see us -like this- that is.

"what the hell? Deidara let me the fuck go now!" I ordered as the blonde pried my knees apart, that were hanging over the edge of the desk, letting him stand in-between them.

He gave both of my wrists a squeeze as his soft locks brushed against my check making me suppress a shudder at how close we were. "I would like to try out you're theory, un" he smiled; rocking his hips in to mine making me suck in a breath and bite my bottom lip "because I really dealt you don't feel anything with me between your legs like this un"

_'damn it' _I thought as I position my head to stare at the door making a strain on my neck but it was worth it for him not to see the blush that was starting to spread across my checks "I don't"

He chuckled, gaining my attention but I still stared at the door trying to focus on getting out of this mess without coursing unnecessary attention that would surly lead to every one doubting me and question my loyalties.

"oh really un?" he rasped; bathing my ear in his hot breath as his tongue flicked out across the shell of it.

Suppressing another shiver; I grunted in agreement "really"

His hips rocked a bit too hard against mine making a shocked gasped escape from me that sounded a bit too much like a moan for my liking "Then I'll just have to go all the way with you Gaara-chan un."

"what? - wait D-" warm lips crashed down upon mine making alarm bells go off instantly inside my head but it wasn't at the fact that Deidara now had his very skilled tongue in my mouth probing around, trying to entice mine into battle or that he was grinding his hips in to mine; oh no, it was because standing at my office door was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"well it seems we have company, un" Deidara sighed, when he finally notice as well, stopping and letting me go; I jumped to my feet and away from Deidara, frantically wiping at my face. The blonde smirked walking to the window amused by either me or the dark aura that the Uchiha was admitting in his shock statue "I really do hope to finish this soon Gaara-chan, un"

and with that he was gone.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and straighten out my clothes before turning to the older male whom surprising hadn't moved a muscle "Uchiha, I-"

Suddenly everything went out of focus, a cold sweat start to break out as my legs became like jelly, letting me crash to the floor with my head feeling worse as each breath now; a ragged pant "I... Don't... feel ...very well" with that everything turned dark; nothing but darkness.

* * *

_beep... beep... beep_

"damn fool, what was he thinking letting that fucking assassin touch him? it wasn't mends to go like this"

Even though I was a wake my eyes stayed shut, heavy with the need to sleep but I could perfectly hear what the Uchiha was saying well if the throbbing in my forehead stopped I could.

A door shutting quietly vibrated making the pounding worse but compared to loud echoes of heels, clicking against the hard mostly likely marble floor at an alarming rate, it was nothing.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm Temari Sabaku: One of the leaders of Suna and one of Gaara's business partners... I need to know what happen."

The pain lessen enough to small spurts of it every now and then making me want to sigh in relive as I could only guess the pain killers started to work _'...Oh good by this time tomorrow; I'll be dead... tch, figures it'll be the Uchiha that hands me over to my executor'_

"there's really nothing to say; I came there and he was passed out on the floor. I got to him just as the bomb went off"

_'Damn you Uchiha! I'm- Hold it! what did he just say?'_

"So you don't know who did this? You do understand this is a very serious matter, right? Someone tried to assassinate one of the leaders of Suna; they invaded our premise, got passed our security without breaking a sweat and almost succeeded in their mission"

"to your fist question; no and you're giving Suna too much credit as it really wouldn't be difficult to get passed that lame excuse for a security you got running there... tch and it's no wonder with one of the leader fallen apart; too weak to even realize it was an assassin"

_'Bad move Uchiha'_

The sound of a chair being roughly thrown over as, I could only guess, Temari launched for Sasuke. The security at Suna was her pride and joy; she was always updating- weeding out the weakest point and focusing solely on it till it was over standards so a crack like that really would get to her.

"Uchiha! Don't you dare say something like that about Suna! until you do the same -as Me, Gaara and Kankuro- by building a place, that could even reach near Suna's level, from no money, no help- nothing at all but our own wit and determination then you can bad mouth Suna all you want but until then keep you're fucking mouth shut! And never every underestimate Gaara; have you really forgotten? that kid might have come a long way from kicking you're sorry ass and running with the enemy but his still Gaara and piss him off and you're pay big time!... And one last thing... it won't just be Gaara, you'll have to deal with it's me and Kankuro because..."

"Because he has become like a brother to us-"

"Temari, that's enough" I set up; forcing my eyes open to see the Uchiha smirking face and Temari ready to knock his block off.

"Gaara..."

"Let me and the Uchiha talk alone"

* * *

**A4TN: Part 7 should be soon, hoped you enjoyed it :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Damn you

_Part seven: damn you_

* * *

**A4TN: This is my favored chapter so far X3 thank you so much to DarkAngelJudas for reviewing on both chapter five and six!, :D**

**and don't worry hopefully; Sasuke will become... eh, tolerant****! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto charters or songs but I do own the story line and some OC charters =3**

* * *

Her shoulders slumped as her fist fell; she turned slowly to me and smiled gentle. Already knowing I wouldn't return the kind gesture "of Course... and I'm glad to see you're awake, Gaara"

My gazed locked with the Uchiha's as soon as she left "I knew that if I get her mad enough you would have no choice but to stop playing sleeping beauty"

'_Tch like hell he knew I was awake.' _Does it really damage your pride to even admit you're surprised to see me awake this early?"

He shrugged his shoulders and choice to ignore my question "so are you a threat? Or do you just enjoy making out with the bad guys?"

I raised a non-existing eye brow when I notice that Sasuke seemed to be a bit pissed off at the mention of the events "jealous?"

"About the fact that you got tricked in to swallowing a pill that was poison? Or that you got your office, and almost yourself, blown to bits just because of a kiss? Well looking at it likes that... I have to say no; not jealous- a bit amused that you really fell for something so simple minded" He said smirking as he set on the chair backwards; never once losing eye contact.

_'I'm going to kill that bastard when I get my hands on him! Poisoning me and blowing my office up? Deidara will be lucky not to get my foot shoved down his throat' _I crossed my arms leaning back mentally agree with Sasuke; I knew what the blonde wanted from the start and yet I let my guard down, but I'm really not going to agree with him out loud now am I?

"Simple minded? Really Uchiha... A simple minded person couldn't of took down you're **entire** squad -all those years back- and in one afternoon, right?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of that day; the mission might of not been construed a complete frailer for Sasuke but he did lose his whole team and a huge chunk of his pride went with them "hm"

"Thought so... but thinking about it, maybe you are jealous"

"Of the kiss? I already said that-"

"No; I'm talking about Deidara"

Confusion wormed its way into his look making the smirk disappear instantly "Of Deidara? Huh!" he scowled as he spat out the name.

"Yeah" I leaned forward resting my elbows on to my knees smirking; boy was the Uchiha in for it now. I really do hope he hasn't forgotten our little game but by the look of it he has.

Well this was his own fault as he just walked right into it by letting his emotions come too close to the surface.

_'I'll make him beg for remorse soon but first little steps; like making him feel inferior to another and Deidara will do nicely' _

"you're jealous because the blonde was so good at keeping me" I paused as if I was thinking up the right word "_occupied…_ that I didn't even notice I swallowed the pill; he can do all that and yet you can't even surprise me"

I looked back at the Uchiha; to see him staring at the ceiling in deep thought "so you want me to surprise you, hm?"

"It would make you much more interesting-"

Damn, I just learned one more thing about the Uchiha... his faster than you'd think a man his size could be.

lips gently hovered over mine as he pinned my hands near my head and straddle my waist "you just got what you wanted..." with that he pressed his lips into mine; in an hungry and bruising kiss making a blush crawl up my neck. His tongue licked at my bottom lip wanting in but I resist keeping my lips firmly close- but it was him who smirked.

"Play it what every way you want, Gaara" He whispered, running his lips down my throat making me swallow nervously "because I'll get what I want and that's for you to lose our little game"

I could start to feel the heat spreading across my checks getting hotter and a deeper sensation to come up to the surface but my pride stopped it; I still refuse to lose to him "forget it" I gritted my teeth in announce when I tried to get out of his hold; damn the Uchiha's gotten strong.

He chuckled; doing a circle motion on my wrists with his thumbs, before letting his moist tongue run under my chin giving the end a flick "well see" his lips were placed back on mine as soon as those words left him and this time demanding enter; his teeth nipped on my lower lip hard enough to draw blood making me hiss and accidently let him in.

_'Damn you' _

He smirked as he started to map out my mouth before I fought back; eager to gain dominance over the Uchiha even it was as little as a tongue war. His mouth trailed south once again, when the need to breath became important again, biting harshly on the side of my neck as he went making me arch against him; pulling him closer as I lost myself to the very person that I swore I would have beg remorse at my feet.

"Eh Gaara-sama..."

I froze as my eyes flew open looking from the Uchiha to the nurse at the door way; face red behind her slightly bloody hand- official showing she had a nose bleed.

_'Damn you Uchiha!'_ I thought for the second time; pushing the Uchiha off me. _'I can't believe I let that happen! And with that Uchiha… bastard! Ah I was even joining in!'_ I panic as I suddenly realize what we must of have looked like; tangled in the sheets, kissing passionately, hands all over each other, pulling the other closer, clothes beginning to be pulled away (I maybe over exaggerating a little)... oh god and in the hospital of all places and me with the so called heart throb, of all people-

"visiting... t-times are... um ...over" The nurse said stumbling over her words and knocking me out of my rant; I nodded to her as Sasuke was almost out of the door but stopped; looking over his shoulder, smirking.

'_I'll kill you' _

"see I told you Gaara, I'm not jealous, and I have no need to be cause I know for a fact; he never made you moan" With that he was out of the door leaving me to stare after him and the nurse unconscious on the floor again.

I groaned letting my head fall onto my knees "damn you; Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

**A4TN: Well here we go part seven! thank you for reading and reviewing part eight should be up soon!**


End file.
